


All we ever wanted was sunlight and honesty

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's hard to keep secrets when everyone is incapable of lying.





	All we ever wanted was sunlight and honesty

Living in a town as small as Roswell could be dangerous if you're different. Michael, Max, and Isobel were the most different of anybody seeing how they weren't even human. Being different was even more dangerous if you couldn't hide it, though the three of them learned quickly that if you don't say anything you can't say the truth so they tried to always choose their words carefully. 

Michael was walking outside the school trying to clear his head. Normally he'd have lunch with Max and Isobel but it was easier to keep to himself if he was alone. He thought about ditching for the rest of the day. He was smart and could make up anything he missed anyways, he heard something coming from behind one of the buildings that made him pause. It sounded like a whimper, he probably would of missed it if it hadn't been so quiet out.

He walked towards where the noise came from and saw Alex sitting with his back against the building with his head in his hands. Michael walked over and sat next to him causing Alex to jump a little in surprise and at Michael.

"Guerin, what are you doing here?"

"Going for a walk. I could ask you the same thing but... you don't have to talk about it you don't want to. Just thought I'd check on you."

Alex looked at Michael a long time, like he was trying to see how sincere Michael was being. Which Michael normally found funny considering people always had to be honest. Alex let out a deep sigh. 

"People hate me because I'm different. I wouldn't care if the hate I got wasn't so strong, my father, Kyle, people that should care about me don't anymore. It hurts."

"Fuck what people think Alex. You're you, that's something to be proud of."

Alex snorted at that, it was a harsh noise with no amusement as he shook his head. 

"You don't really know the lengths people go to, to try and stop me from being myself. And no I don't want to talk about it. And no I don't think you understand so thanks for checking on me but I'm looking for some alone time here." 

Michael stood and started to leave but paused and turned back to Alex. "I'm the weird kid that lives in his truck and spends way too much time with the Evans twins. I hear people talking all the time and I'm different in other ways too, I've had foster families hate me for being myself too. So I think I do actually understand, and if you need to talk to someone I'll listen." 

Michael took a few steps and Alex's called out to him.

"Do you want get out of here?"

Michael looked back with a small smile and motioned for Alex to follow him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you come out here often?" 

Michael took Alex or to his favorite spot in the desert and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here most nights."

Alex nodded and looked around, empty space with nowhere to hide because out here there was no reason to hide anyways.

"If you ever got cold or...if you just a place to go, there's a toolshed behind my house. It's warm and I go there when things get bad." 

It was Michael's turn to look at Alex, looking for anything other than the complete sincerity he heard in those words. When he didn't see anything else he nodded.

"I'll think about it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isobel had been the most careful out of the siblings. She never let herself get too close to anyone because though she could probably avoid revealing anything too personal she didn't want to risk it. She almost felt envious of her brothers for their confidence, they so far were able to connect with other people without slipping up and telling the world what they really were. Isobel tried to not let it get to her even if she felt like she was missing something her life.

After school she couldn't find Max anywhere and Michael's truck was already gone so she thought they might of gone off to do something together. Isobel decided to go to the Crashdown and wait for one or both of them to show up. She had ordered some good and nearly finished it when Rosa sat across from her. 

"You look a little out of place sitting here by yourself "

"I guess I kind of am. I couldn't find Max before I came here."

Rosa nodded and then gave a small before standing. "Follow me, I want to show you something."

Isobel never talked to Rosa, at all. So she was slightly wary at what Rosa might want to show her but got up and followed her anyway.


End file.
